adventure time with fionna,cake,goku and vegeta
by toolaj1
Summary: SINCE goku and vegeta where training in the hyperbolic time chamber they released an immense energy which opened a portal to another universe and meet new people and friends and goku has found a new love and start a new family but a great evil rises in the land of oo so get ready for an adventure/romance of a lifetime guys


CH.1 The meeting

As the story begins in the Dragon ball GT universe, two legendary super saiyans known by their names Goku and Vegeta were training in the hyperbolic time chamber for the world martial arts tournament this time they both had tail and Goku was no longer a kid since he came back from the other world with shenron. While training in an intense fight their huge ki power surged a portal to another world, they wanted to see what inside was so they went through the portal. As prince gumball was working on his experiment and Fionna was talking to Cake the cat, ice queen came bursting through the walls with her ice powers telling the two ladys or girls to hand over prince gumball they said never. When Fionna was about to attack Ice queen a surge of electricity appeared out of nowhere and two people with tails appeared out of nowhere one had a spikey hair on all sides of his head while the other had a spikey hair pointing above his head they were both muscular. Fionna asked them who are you the one with the spikes on all the sides of hid head said his name is Goku while the other said his name is Vegeta prince of all saiyans as they said their name goku saw ice queen and he saw her how beautiful she was with her face and body. As ice queen heard what Vegeta said she asked him are you really a prince his reply was yes. Ice queen giggled she came holding vegeta on his strong arms and goku and the others were shocked, Fionna screamed at ice queen that they were in the middle of their fight she replied back to mind her own business. Vegeta told ice queen to let go of his arm and that he is a married man. As she heard it she run to Goku and asked her if he is a prince too because Vegeta is married. Goku replied yes I am the prince of all super Saiyans since he succeeded the transformation when battling frieza before Vegeta. She came close to him Goku begun blushing and Ice queen started to Blush and she asked Goku what is a super saiyans he replied its transformation which is far powerful than anyone in the universe and they are 3 more transformations he mentioned Super saiyans 1 is just the beginning super sayain 2 and 3 were from hard training and super saiyans 4 was achieved by turning into a 140 foot tall great golden ape and relized how he felt for his family when loosing control over the ape that when I became super saiyan god which is still not complete. She was amazed by him and started to fall for him because of his good looks, behavior and power. Then Cake asked fionna why do the hotties have a tail, as Vegeta heard what cake said he replied back that their tail is their source of power to become super sayain 4 and 5 and it important that no one cuts it and theres a warning to I, if you look at full moon in the night you become a homicidal 120 foot great ape everyone was shoked except for goku and vegeta because they got use to it but stopped since they've achived super saiyans 4. Fionna replied like a werewolf then vegeta said yes just like werewolf except for the bitting part. So as vegeta was telling fionna and cake and prince gumball about the saiyans, Goku was watching on Ice queen beautiful gazefull eyes as she did the same, since goku came back after a 25 yesr training from shenron his wife died so he felt lonely again so this time he will fall in love with another woman his age since he's 30 but real is age 80 when he go reverted back to a kid just like ice Queen. So Ice queen asked goku if hes in love with her Goku replied with a shy answer with yes and asked her if she could marry her she said yes. As the people heard what they said Vegeta was in shock he came rammin to Goku saying that we cant stuck here forever you go kids at our universe my kids to and wife and Goku replied I want to stay here and be with Ice queen for the rest of my life as the people heard what Goku said they were in shock even Ice queen then she came running to him and started kissing him and hugging him in sexual way. Vegeta asked prince gumball if there was a way to return back to their universe he replied yes but it will take me 12 months to make a machine, as Vegeta heard what he said he started Screaming TWELVE MONTHS THAT TO LONG but gumball replied that my limit. Vegeta started wishing that if Bulma would know of their disappearance. Goku replied that fine as long as stay with my woman of my dreams then Ice queen started giggling and kissed him leaving the wall which she broke through saying that me and Goku will get married in one week and everyone in the land of oo who are my friends is invited and Fionna and Cake took Vegeta and Goku to their tree house so they can sleep they're as good deed. As Goku, Fionna, cake and Vegeta were leaving to the tree house a great evil said that in 2 years time he will appear and fight Goku and Vegeta in great titanic battle.

T**HE next chapter will be interesting for you viewers so you should better start voting while i continue writing**

CH2 Tree house


End file.
